


Pun-believably Pretty

by RandomRedneck



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff, Prom, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: It's a loud prom night.





	Pun-believably Pretty

Prom night. The potentially awkward or potentially awesome night teenagers everywhere feared and anticipated in equal measure. Well, most feared it. One was just warming up her routine.

 

“Wow, Maggie. You’re a real prom-shell tonight!”

 

Luan, wearing a frankly adorable yellow dress with white polka dots, practiced her puns in the mirror. Surrounded by her sisters, who were being commanded by Lori.

 

“Lola, check her hair. Leni, dress. Lucy, make sure we didn’t miss any hidden joy buzzers. Lynn, make sure Mr. Coconuts is locked up tight.”

 

Prom night was special. And every Loud sisters trip was a group effort. Luan was…a bit of a project.

 

“Aw, come on. Can’t I bring one squirting flower? I promise not to actually spray anyone with it.”

 

They all knew better.

 

“No. This is a big night for everyone. We don’t want you shocking or squirting anyone else trying to enjoy themselves. And…done!”

 

Hair, make-up, dress, nails, the whole shebang. Luan was ready to knock one lucky girls socks off. And right on cue, the doorbell rang downstairs.

 

“Okay, showtime! It’s gonna be a BELL of a time tonight! Ha ha ha!”

 

Ignoring the typical cacophony of sighs from her pun, she skipped downstairs like a joke making comet.

 

“Time to dazzle. It’s gonna like a PROM went off! …I gotta be careful not to overuse that one.”

 

She swung the door open.

 

“Hey, Mags. You look…uh…shell…”

 

A comediennes worst nightmare was choking during a big moment. But when she caught sight of her date, it seemed like a dream.

 

“Uh, Luan? You okay? I’ve been here five seconds and no pun. You must be slipping.”

 

A black dress and a ponytail were comparatively simple in the grand scheme of things. In this case, simple was good.

 

“What? Oh, come in! I guess I need to WORD on my lines. Heh.”

 

That was more like it. Her typically morose gal-pal gave her a quick smooch as she walked inside.

 

“I have something for you. Ta-da! A corsage that suit you!”

 

Translation: Black as night. Spray paint was a marvelous thing.

 

“No way. That is so cool!”

 

The two wondered out to the back porch, Maggie slipping the corsage on her wrist as they admired the rapidly setting sun.

 

“I love sunsets. Means it’s almost nighttime. Always thought it was pretty.”

 

A quiet whistle echoed from above them. Glancing up, Lori dropped a phone into her hands.

 

“…Oh.”

 

She hid it behind her back as Maggie turned around.

 

“You’ve been a little quieter than usual. What do you think of my dress?”

 

Oh, she had so many words for it.

 

“I’d say it’s picture worthy.”

 

She produced the phone from behind her.

 

“Let’s commemorate the occasion. Smile for the camera.”

 

Maggie wasn’t huge on smiling. But for Luan, she tended to make an exception. She hopped up on the railing, striking a little pose for Luan. Cheeks red as the flowers behind her.

 

“Do I look pretty?”

 

Luan aimed the phone at her.

 

“I’m pretty sure you do! hahahaha!, Get it?”

  
The silence from that particular joke was not reassuring.

  
“Seriously though, you look gorgeous to me.”

 

She snapped the picture, Maggie hopping down and stealing the second of what was probably a plethora of smooches that night.

 

"Thank you. You look great, too. Very…on the dot? Wait, no. Let me try again.”

 

Puns were an art-form. And Maggie was no Bob Ross yet. But the effort was adorable to Luan all the same.

 

“Oh, don’t be so down. It’s not like that joke will get you a PUNishment! Hahaha!”

 

A carhorn rang outside.

 

“Our chariot awaits. Shall we?”

 

The two locked hands, heading for their night of fun. While the rest of the sisters watched from upstairs. Lynn summed it up best.

 

“That is gonna lead to a weird wedding some day…”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off some adorable fanart by artist wblak.  
> https://wblak.tumblr.com/post/163314694200/afternoon-moments-before-prom-night-i-guess-bunny


End file.
